Many individuals purchase homes with decks to enjoy the outdoors or host barbeques or other outdoor parties. Decks also enhance the amount of living space of a home. Often, a homeowner chooses to add a deck to a house after purchasing the house if one does not already exist.
Building a deck can be a difficult aspect of construction without the services of an accomplished carpenter. Even decks that are constructed by professionals can collapse for a variety of reasons. Deck collapses can kill or seriously injure persons on or under the deck. Traditionally, decks are attached to a house by using the house band board and the deck band board. The house band board does not provide adequate support in many cases for attaching the deck band board. The two band boards can peel away from one another causing deck instability or a potential collapse.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a convenient, inexpensive and effective device for attaching the deck band board to the house joists.